


A Grand Masterpiece

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Dexter Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: Another body turns up in Miami, the ritual has changed. The hunt was going to be a thrilling one indeed





	A Grand Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Another shorty, but I'd rather my stuff be short and finished.
> 
> Been a while since I got back into the series, and this week's prompt was hell to think for. Thankfully, I got back into watching Dexter and it helped spark something.

Miami, a town that never sleeps. Everywhere you turned there was something going on; clubs and bars opening up for the ravers, restaurants were buzzing with life as couples or families lined up and started chowing down on dinner, the list went on. All was pretty normal on the surface, but then you have the dark world underneath all of that. The scum of the earth that lurked through the shadows and picking off the innocent one by one. It was a strenuous job, but Dexter didn’t mind, he was a night owl and he enjoyed hunting those who deserved to die; rapists, killers, abusers, etc. It wasn’t an easy job since he had a code to follow and he was almost caught before during the Bay Harbor Butcher case. Still he managed to continue his nightly work. By day, Dexter Morgan was Miami’s blood spatter analyst for the homicide division; helping the authorities catch the scum of the earth that walked during the day and night, and tonight was no different.

He had to give props to this guy; posing his victims like a morbid model based off of whatever story they were inspired by at the time. The first body was of a young redhead named Aria and she had her legs mutilated and was dumped on the beach, the second was a blackhead named Sarah and she was found poisoned and laying in a glass coffin, and now before them; the former couple Alice and Hayden in a twisted tea party out on the gardens. There wasn’t entirely a need for him tonight; both victims were drained of blood and filled the tea cups before them, Alice’s mouth was bloodied as her teeth were yanked out and placed in a sugar bowl – most likely were removed before she was drained completely. In a sick and twisted way, the blood being drained almost reminded him of his older brother from the Ice Truck Killer case. Almost. Unlike his brother, this lunatic kept his victims intact.

“What do you think?” Angel asked.

Dexter looked up at him. “I think.” He started. “That this guy reads way too many children’s stories.” He shook his head. “Alice was tortured while she was still alive, the dried blood around her mouth confirms it and after taking out her teeth to use as sugar cubes for this display the killer slit her throat and filled the tea cup with her blood.”

“What significance does this the teeth have to do with anything?” Deborah asked. “Alice never lost her teeth in the original story?”

The ritual was changing, the killer was devolving. The original stories weren’t holding the thrill anymore.

“You used teeth to upgrade your weapons in the game Madness Returns.” Vince spoke up.

“The killer is going to start to up the game a from here on.” Dexter finished for him. “The ritual has changed so his method is changing, story books aren’t going to cut it anymore.”

Oh yeah, Dexter definitely had to give props to this killer; those previous girls were just part of a layer for his greatest project yet. He was going to make a masterpiece out of his big finale, it was a shame that it would forever stay in the planning stages. The Dark Passenger had awoken, it was time to hunt down this trash and send him swimming in the currants; playing the blood spatter analyst was just one layer on a grander masterpiece of his own; he just couldn’t wait to sink his blade into the killer’s chest. By day; Dexter Morgan was a blood spatter analyst that helped the homicide division catch the criminals that walked the streets day and night. By night; Dexter was a predator, hunting down his latest kill. Tonight’s monster won’t have a prayer.


End file.
